legend_of_ridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elessar Shemering
Weapon Propensity: Twin swords (two hands) and good knowledge of throwing knifes, archery and close quarter weapons. However, anything long range such as lances, spears and the like are his enemies especially since he tires extremely easily when using them and tends to begin limping. Secondary Skill: Tracking (Thus the improvement in archery although originally it wasn't a strong point) Age: 24 Dragon: Mamoru Appearance Elessar has dark hair and bright blue eyes, his skin is pale and a roman profile (straight nose, defined cheek bones, arched eyebrows). He is a true representation of the small village he hails from near Port Jasper as his mother was from that area and he is the only one of the three children to inherit the dark locks. He is lean with toned muscles although appears rather unimpressive and elegant. He sports a short beard as a reminder of his father. His right calf has a long scar that was heeled since childhood but still brings him pain – when the weather is changing, he tends to limp. The skin on his knuckles is usually scraped from his work in the stables. He stands at around 5'10 and is about 170 pounds, usually dressed in a worn white shirt, stained with dirt and grass stains, dark brown breeches and tall tanned boots that go a bit about his knees, the leather worn but in amazing condition none the less. When he exercises, he usually wears dark leather gloves with the finger tips cut off. Personality Elessar is a true warrior – if not for his heritage, he would have easily become one of the best in the lands. He is always composed and in control of his emotions, quick-witted and intelligent, believes in duty and ideals – and is absolutely heartless. Elessar doesn’t know the meaning of compassion and he hates most of all the fake exclamations of concern he heard from people all too often. Self-discipline is key for him and he is a born leader. However, he never forgives nor forgets those who have wronged him even if they themselves do not know it. Not easily angered, he is terrifying when he’s mad, his eyes becoming more beast-like than human and his voice becoming very cold and quiet. History Elessar was born in a small village near Port Jasper, on the edge of Kaliuda Bay. His family was always looked down by the people in the village – his father was a disgraced knight, stripped of all titles and forced to farm and a violent drunk, his mother, a soft spoken woman, unable to keep withstand his will and his siblings seemed too proud to be of use. Unlike his younger brother Erik , Elessar was truly his father’s child – from the way he carried himself to the way he learned all the skills his father taught him, he would have been more comfortable among the nobility than his current station. Erik was much simpler and more soft-spoken like his mother. Being reduced to a peasant for at least twenty years, Sir Maclean turned to fire spirits to forget the pain but being hot-headed day to day, he became uncontrollable when drunk. Usually, either Lady Hannah or Elessar took the blows, keeping the younger two away from the ex-knights wrath. The most dangerous moments were when Maclea n drank before teaching Elessar – bruises and scrapes were always in order with Lady Hannah usually able to take her oldest son away before things got out of hand however one day Elessar wasn’t that lucky. His mother and siblings were in Port Jasper at the market and his father decided that a training session was in order, going hard on Elessar since the boy did a poor job mucking out the stables. The session resulted in Elessar getting a deep cut in his leg that could have mimed him for life and a big bump from the pommel of his father’s sword that left him unconscious. Lady Hannah arrived barely in time to save Elessar’s life since he lost so much blood. For a week, he bordered life and death until a well-known healer and his apprentice came to take a look at him. Hammond managed to revive the young boy, then barely eleven, and heal the wound in such a way that Elessar barely remembers the scar. He starts to limp when exhausted or when weather changes, while most doubt he would ever walk again. While Elessar recovered, Erik who turned nine, started to be trained by their father against Lady Hannah’s wishes. None the less, she always was there to supervise and manage her husband since she couldn’t forgive herself for what happened to Elessar. While recovering, Elessar grew close with his sister Nala but a bit distant from Erik who became the ‘favorite’ son of his father. Elessar was always looked upon as a disgrace. When Elessar was 17, his mother, who suffered from whooping cough, passed away. His father, overcome with grief, decided to blame it on Elessar and kicked him out. Erik and Nala stayed near Port Jasper with their father while Elessar made his way to Astel, killing and tracking small game on his journey with which he paid for food and lodging. Sometimes, he stayed a few nights and plowed the fields in exchange. This was when he became an exceptional hunter and tracker, improving his weak archery skills to something passible. Upon his arrival in Astel, he was hired to work in the Guard’s stables where he currently is. He also started to pick up new skills – in exchange for abandoning some of his pay, he was allowed to practice with the Guards in the morning because of his persistence and raw disposition towards the skills. Over the past years, he had become an exceptional swordsman, fighting mostly with two swords although his short range and close quarter technique improved greatly. He couldn’t care less about dragons, seeing them mostly as another hazardous beast like wolves and rodents. He has defended himself from plenty of beasts in his travels however, eventually he started to simply avoid the lizards and all conflict associated with them. He doesn’t approve of mindless murder but won’t go out of his way to save them either. He simply doesn’t care. Category:Character Category:Legend Category:Rider